1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi power supply system for a portable device, and more particularly to a power supply system capable of receiving an electric power of a solar module and providing a multiple of power transmission interface compatible applications for supplying power to a portable device such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a CD/MP3 walkman, a palmtop global positioning system (GPS), and a portable multimedia player (PMP), etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic technologies advance, portable electronic products such as mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), CD/MP3 walkman, digital camera, palmtop global positioning system (GPS) and portable multimedia player (PMP) become increasingly diversified and popular, and these portable electronic devices require a battery used as a primary electric power source. To use a charge circuit of a built-in rechargeable battery installed in a portable electronic device for a battery charge, manufacturers generally provide an appropriate power adapter for a particular model of the portable electronic device to convert utility power into a stabilized DC power unusable by the portable electronic device.
However, the power adapter must be used in an environment where utility power is accessible, and the power adapter must be connected to a utility power socket within the charge time for charging the rechargeable battery of the electronic device. The battery charge of the portable device is limited to a specific location, but cannot be achieved anywhere. If a user has several portable devices, the user has to carry different power adapters for charging the batteries of different brands or models of different electronic devices, and such arrangement is very inconvenient.